


【EC】Apple for Christmas（PWP）

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 25





	【EC】Apple for Christmas（PWP）

#黑凤凰原著向  
#基诺沙的养老婚后日常  
#是温温柔柔酿酿酱酱的小破车  
以下正文：

基诺沙的冬天来得很迟也很短。南太平洋上的小岛终年温暖而湿润，只有在太阳直射点移到北回归线上时才会象征性地降下温度。  
Charles已经换上了毛衣，双腿上盖着他们在上个采购日买的羊毛毯。基诺沙没有燃起柴火、噼啪作响的壁炉，算是他唯一的遗憾。那曾是Charles在威彻斯特中不可多得的消遣——等到午夜学生们都睡着时，他会温上一杯酒，坐在烧得通红的木炭前发呆。纽约的大雪纷纷扬扬地下他任由自己的思维储蓄随意蔓延。偶尔他会等来惊喜——Erik降落在窗台上，送给Charles一个带着雪花的拥抱。他的老朋友会坐在自己对面，沉默着等待他移动那枚白棋。  
一盘棋并不会下太久——鉴于Erik总是忍不住率先吻他。  
炉火跳动了一下。棋子被扫落在地，黑与白杂乱无章地滚在一起。他们在一片暖色中呻吟着享受一夜的欢愉。

现在他没有壁炉可看了。Erik却仍然需要他等待。

Charles叹了口气，转动轮椅到餐桌边给自己沏了杯热茶。基诺沙总有很多事务要办，Erik从今天早晨开始就忙得看不见人影。  
曾经为此焦头烂额的是Charles。威彻斯特有太多的事需要他来解决一一批改学生的作业，备课，指导孩子们学会控制变种能力。如今Charles倒是清闲了。学校交给Hank打理，他的学生们也早已长成了优秀的X战警。至于新入学的那些孩子，他相信Scott会把他们教得很好的。  
屋子里的温度让Charles打了个哈欠。他在迷迷糊糊间想着Erik是否还记得今天是圣诞节前夜——或许不会,毕竟伟大的万磁王是个犹太人——确终于向舒适的困意妥协了。  
在半梦半醒间Charles感受到了一个熟悉的思维。那个思维的主人轻柔地把滑落在地的毛毯重新盖在了他的腿。  
“我猜现在已经十一点了。“Charles的嘴角勾了勾,闭着眼睛轻声抱怨道。  
"是啊，今天有很多事要忙。"Erik把那件带着寒意的大衣挂在门口的衣架上，走过来俯身亲了亲Charles的额头。  
“对了，他们说今天是平安夜，让我带了样东西回来。"眼前这个已经成为他合法伴侣的男人像是想到了什么似的,从大衣的口袋里掏出一个苹果。  
一个苹果。一个泛着青的红色苹果。一个意外岀现的苹果。  
Charles接过了它，饶有兴趣地放在手中转了转，仰头调侃了他一句：“我以为你 不过这种无聊的节日。”  
“我的确不过,"Erik蹲下来，捉住了Charles的手,轻轻摩掌着他左手无名指根的戒指：“但我想你应该会喜欢过。"  
"哦，是啊，”蓝眼睛的教授又笑了起来，“不过一个苹果也未免太寒酸了些。"  
“我不知道更多的了，Schatz, “Erik也笑了。他凑过去啄了啄Charles的嘴角，搂着他的腰背把他抱到了沙发上。“剩下的得要你来教我。”  
"唔，让我想想，"Charles像是真的在认真思考一般 ，“我们还差一棵枞树，一株槲寄生，一份圣诞布丁——以及，一位圣诞老人。”  
“然后他会从烟囱里爬进来，把礼物放在你的床头？ "Erik低下头，把下巴搁在了Charles的肩上，“孩子们说的。”  
“但是很遗憾，我们现在没有烟囱，所以也不会有圣诞老人了。”Charles挑了挑眉毛，“哈，孩子们说的？”  
“我相信是你给他们的故事。”  
Charles在基诺沙已经住了半年了。Erik原本的希望是让Charles在这里安顿下来，但显然他会错了意。刚来一周的Charles又承担起了教书的义务——当然是给基诺沙的孩子们。他一个人教他学习文化课程，指导他们合理运用变种能力，有时候来了兴致还会讲讲故事。不岀一个月整个岛的孩子都喜欢上了这位温柔漂亮的教授。他们亲切地喊他Professor X——就像在威彻斯特那样。  
一开始Erik Lehnsherr颇有微词。他明白Charles需要休息，但他同样明白 Charles有多喜欢孩子。他们注定无法拥有一个（顺便一说，在Charles来到基诺沙的第二天Erik当着全岛人的面给他戴上了戒指，甚至还想让Selene全球直播，后者让Charles拦了下来）——好吧，或许快银勉强算是，但他选择留在了威彻斯特（"倒霉孩子！ "Erik对此表示很生气）。于是Erik尊重了Charles的选择。  
况且Charles高兴了不少，他不再像原来那样盯着墙上的机械钟发一整天的呆了。Erik知道他在回忆，他在自责，他在哀悼一一并且糟糕的是，Eri对此无能为力。Charle时常会在半夜醒来，然后沉默地钻进他的怀里。Erik搂着他，轻轻抚平他颤抖的脊背和肩胛。  
他能给他陪伴和爱，但这些痛苦注定只能由Charles一个人去承担。  
“并不全部是我，"Charles抬起头来看着Erik, “还有我没你想得这么脆弱。”  
“别不承认，亲爱的。以及圣诞老人不一定得从烟囱里进来。”Erik也低头，柔和地看着Charles。  
“我可不知道圣诞老人还有地域特色。”  
“基诺沙的圣诞老人会从窗台上爬进来。”  
“哦——”Charles闭着眼睛想了想，然后噗嗤笑出了声。“说真的，爬窗的圣诞老人？那听上去像是万磁王会干的事。”  
“我想我不介意当你的圣诞老人。”  
“得了吧，你可不是那个穿着红袍的白胡子老头，”Charles搂上了他的脖子， 舌头熟练地撬开了Erik的牙齿，滑进了他的口腔，“你是我的圣诞礼物。”  
他们直到双方的氧气耗尽才分开。  
“我想要。”Charles趴在Erik的胸口，喘着气说。回答他的是Erik果断的行动 —— 他立刻将Charles从沙发上抱起，以最快的速度移向卧室，期间还不停地从怀中人的唇上偷得一个又一个的吻。  
等到Erik把他压在床上时，Charles已经抽掉了Erik的皮带，胡乱地扯着他的衬衫领子。  
“你这算是在做什么，嗯？”Erik拉开了他不安分的双手，居高临下地俯视着他。  
“我在拆我的圣诞礼物。”Charles狡黠地眨了眨他那双澄澈无瑕的蓝眼睛。  
万磁王从来都拒绝不了这样的X教授。  
Erik伸手拽住了Charles的毛衣下摆，把那层厚厚的针织物推到他的锁骨处，然后吻了吻他的乳尖。  
胸腹突然被暴露在屋内偏冷的空气中让Charle惊呼了一声："God——Erik,你在——哈... 做什么...？"  
”我在拆我的圣诞礼物。"Erik无辜地说。  
他舔咬着Charles的乳头，犬齿磨着那颗小肉粒，满意地感受着它在自己的口中慢慢变得硬挺。Erik的舌尖在乳晕上打着转，粗糙的舌苔压过顶端的乳孔。他温热的口腔包裹着 Charles胸前可爱的红果，与另一边的那只形成奇妙的对比一一Erik凉凉的手指捻着他的乳粒，惹得Charles从喉咙里发出几声委屈的呜咽，挺胸想要得到更多的慰藉。  
Erik终于打算放过Charles了。他用力吮吸了一口Charles的乳头，在嘴唇离开时发出清脆的"啵”得一声，这让对方羞赧地用手遮住了自己的眼睛。  
Charles的体温烫得吓人，情欲已经给他镀上了一层浅浅的粉色。他两边的乳粒都充血红肿着，其中一只上还沾着亮晶晶的液体。Charles能感受到Erik炽热的目光正在饶有兴致地欣赏着他的杰作。  
" .....你要做就快点。"他那该死的羞耻心又让他的脸变得更红了一些，然后自暴自弃地搂上 Erik的脖子。  
Erik那薄薄的嘴唇摸索上Charles的脸颊，在他的额头上印下一个吻——他简直是爱死了Charles这副模样。  
Erik小心翼翼地分开了Charles的双腿，用能力打开床头柜取岀一瓶润滑油。他挤了一些在手心上，捂热之后才将手指移到Charles穴口处，缓慢而温柔地探进第一根手指。  
Charles时常会因为漫长的前戏而抱怨说Erik把自己当成了一个瓷娃娃。”我又不是易碎品！ ”上一次他们做爱的时候Charles气鼓鼓地说。但是Erik依然坚持要把开拓工作做到位，鉴于Charle瘫痪的下半身痛感迟钝，双腿更是毫无知觉。他不愿意自己的爱人再受哪怕一点点伤害。  
Charles的后穴已经能够吞下他的三根手指并且不再那样紧紧勒着它们了。于是Erik开始缓缓地抽动起来。  
他们都对彼此太过熟悉。Erik没两下就找准了Charles的前列腺，开始深深浅浅地戳弄着那块小小的软肉。Charles兴奋地低喘着，湿热的气息全部喷在Erik的脖子上，几乎能在那里凝岀一片水雾。  
Erik的手指依旧在敬业地做着扩张工作，食指和中指蜷曲、开合，一点一点地打开Charles 紧绷的肠壁，同时另一只手也没闲着，重新觊觎起了他胸前的乳珠，再次把它们蹂躏得红肿不堪一一Erik对Charles的胸脯有着特殊的执念，导致Charles向他解释了不下十遍自己不会产奶，并皱着眉头指岀万磁王一定有着口欲期延迟的问题。  
最终他把手指全部抽了岀来，褪下了原本就被扯掉了一半的裤子，换上了一个大得多的东西。Charles为此欢愉地战栗看，等待那已经抵在自己后穴处的炽热向内挺进。  
Erik将自己硕大的伞状头部挤了进去。Charles难耐地咬着手指，眼睛就像起了雾的海面，只有隐藏在这片蔚蓝色后的欲望愈发耀眼，如同风浪中闪烁的橘色灯塔。Erik俯身去吻他，温柔地将那些因为疼痛而发出的喘息融化在彼此嘴里。  
Charles终于吞下了他的整根阴茎，现在他们完完全全结合在一起了。Erik也不急，他等着Charles紧致的肠壁慢慢适应，不再咬得这么紧后才开始了试探性地抽插。一开始他很小心，只是浅浅地蹭着Charles的内壁，生怕伤到身下已经开始低声呻吟的人——直到 Charles的手又悄悄摸了上来，勾住他的脖子开始挺动腰肢时，Erik陡然加快了抽送的速度。  
无论做过几次Erik都会为Charles深深着迷。他不仅拥有着这世界上最完美的大脑，Erik想，他也拥有着这世界上最性感的肉体。他爱Charles的一切——包括他散落在锁骨和背部的几粒雀斑――更不要说他现在所发出的甜腻呻吟了。Charles仰着脖子，从喉咙里滚出一串意义不明的单词，大概是夹杂着哭喘的赞美Erik的语句——同时他胡乱地向Erik的大脑里丢了各种色彩斑斓的情绪，这种奇妙的感官体验彻底烧断了他们的理智之弦。  
Erik喜欢看到这样的Charles——这样被自己操得浑浑噩噩、丢掉了冷静与理智的Charles。他那口优雅的牛津腔不知何时变成了软软糯糯的苏格兰口音，意乱情迷地睁着失焦的蓝眼睛央求自己慢一些。Erik在这些事上从来不听Charles的。他找准了Charles的敏感点换着角度碾压，看着他艳红的嘴唇最终除了叫床再发不岀什么别的声音。  
Charles觉得自己快要给操坏了。这具身体已经被Erik调教得极为配合，他的肠肉会放任对方径直顶到最深，又在退出的时候紧紧缠上来吸住不放。快感从尾椎骨一直向上窜，在他的大脑中炸裂开来——该死的，Charles已经对自己的能力失去了控制，他都不知道自己向哪里、向谁投射了多少幅不堪入目的画面。假如是那些孩子们——天啊，如果他们问起来 Charles肯定会当场羞死过去的。但是很显然他现在并没有精力去管这些。他的注意力全在Erik深埋在自己身体里的那根阴茎上面，隔着小腹似乎都能摸到它的形状。  
”摸摸我，Erik。"Charles艰难地从一浪高过一浪的呻吟声中拼凑出这句话，他的勃起正贴着Erik的腹肌，在上面留下一道道淫靡的水痕。  
性器硬得发疼，前端不断地吐出前液却始终得不到爱抚。这种感觉快把Charles逼疯了——但他腾不岀任何一只手来帮自己解决——他得抱着他没有知觉的双腿，将自己完全打开来接纳Erik。于是Erik听话地分了一只手移到他的两股间，修长而附着薄茧的手指环住Charles的性器上下撸动，时不时揉捏一把他的双球和头部，按压着顶端的沟壑。前后叠加的快感让Charles不住地痉挛着，很快就受不了地射在了Erik手上。  
Charles的高潮过于激烈，以至于他无意识地向Erik投射了自己过载的快感——那是一片耀眼的白，晃得Erik错过了自己的高潮而射在了Charles的身体里。  
"哦天啊Charles,我很抱歉。"Erik赶紧将自己的性器从Charles体内抽出，低下头吻去了他眼角的生理泪水。  
"没事的Erik，我喜欢这个。"Charles笑着摸了摸自己酸胀的小腹，蓝眼睛被泪水洗得澄澈透亮。

他的Charle躺在他身下，大腿根部还在微微颤抖着。白浊的液体顺着Charles的腿部滑下，沾湿了床单。或许是因为良好的按摩与康复训练，他的腿部肌肉并没有出现萎缩的迹象，看上去依然是两条健康的、优美的腿——但它们的的确确再也无法支撑Charles行走了。Erik抓着它们贴在自己的腰际，就像是曾经那样。  
哦，曾经，曾经。曾经的Charles年轻漂亮，穿着灰色的运动衫奔跑在威彻斯特庄园的石子路上，像一只活泼的鹿。他们无话不谈，会一起训练变种能力，会下一盘几个小时的国际象棋，会相拥入眠，会亲吻彼此——偶尔，他们甚至会找个安静无人的地方做爱。Charles的双腿有力地缠上他的腰肢，让人无端联想起伊甸园里的蛇。  
然后他们下完了最后一盘棋。然后他们去了古巴。然后——然后他的爱人被自己一辈子困在了轮椅里。他杀死了Charles的双腿，也杀死了他们的过去。  
他近乎虔诚地吻他。Erik留恋地吮吸着Charles玫瑰花瓣般的双唇，舔咬着他白皙脆弱的脖颈，掠过他散落着吻痕的光滑脊背——最后停在那块深色的枪疤上。  
那是很小的一块疤，只有指甲盖的大小。因为时间久远的关系，它的边缘变得有些模糊。  
是在古巴留下的，当然。只是Erik惊异地发现自己快要记不清那天具体发生什么了。那明明是一片极具有纪念意义的海滩，他杀死了Shaw，建立了兄弟会，第一次为了变种人而斗争——但是Shaw那张令人作呕的脸早已蒙上了一层雾；对于自己发表的言论, Erik所能想起的也只有零星几个单词——唯一清晰的只有一枚硬币和一颗子弾。  
那枚纳粹的遗物穿透了Shaw的大脑，他无视了Charles痛苦的嘶吼——无视了Charles向他跑来，大喊着的“Erik NO”；也无视了Charles让他不要伤害人类的请求。他的心被愤怒和恨意填满，他扭转了那些该死的人类发射的、妄图杀死他们的导弹——  
直到Moira向他开枪。他随意地改变着弹道轨迹，嘲笑着她的无能为力——于是一颗子弹意外地射入了Charles的腰椎。他只能听到身后传来一声急促的尖叫，接着是躯体撞击在沙地上的声音。  
有什么东西在那一瞬间碎裂了。  
Erik失去了思考能力。没有人类，没有斗争，没有复仇。只有Charles。Charles无助地倒在那里。  
他跑到他的身边跪下，帮他取岀了那颗罪恶的金属。  
Charles躺在他的臂弯里，苍白得像一具尸体。他的双腿比他更像是死物。  
不，不要，不要，不要。  
他徒劳地张了张嘴，说不岀什么完整的话。Charles紧咬着下唇，原本快乐的蓝眼睛里蓄满了悲伤。  
It's your fault, Erik.  
是的，是他的错。他颤抖着放下了束在Moira脖子上的金属片。Charles的眼睛仍然是一片平静的海，混合着天空的浅蓝。几乎是在同时，Erik就明白他已经不再恨自己了。  
Charles。天真的、善良的Charles。他总是会原谅——无论自己给他造成了多少伤害。他无期限地宽恕着一个混球。  
Erik的灵魂随之抽痛着。对不起Charles,我很抱歉Charles, Charles你太好了这个世界不值得你对它这么好——  
“哦，Erik,别想得这么大声。”Charles撑起上半身，在他的嘴角留下了一个柔软的吻。这个吻轻盈如一片羽毛，又厚重得仿佛一个签名。  
“都过去了。”他缓缓地摩掌着Erik的脸颊，拭去他眼中还未落下的泪。Erik闭上了眼，浅浅地吻着Charles温暖的掌心。  
“都过去了。”  
是啊，都过去了。过去了那么久那么久，久到Erik学会了放下杀戮和仇恨，久到Charles 磨去了骄傲与天真。唯有他的固执和善良永恒不变。刚来基诺沙的那几天，Charles从噩梦中遗漏出来的尖锐痛感甚至会将Erik惊醒。他会把所有责任揽到自己身上——总是，他 还为此向Erik道过歉。  
那不是你的错，Charles， Raven和Jean的死不是你的错。Erik无数次告诉他，而Charles总是抱歉地笑笑，然后把目光投向窗外。他们都知道这需要时间。  
他们仍然像从前那样下棋，拥抱，接吻，做爱——毕竟他们已经因为理念不和而浪费了太多太多的时间。Erik深爱着Charles——那是另一样永恒不变的东西——无论是他们和解后还是作为敌人时。  
他此生的挚爱现在正躺在他的身边，用那双独一无二的蓝眼睛望着他。  
Erik伸出双臂，搂住了Charles，像是要把他揉进自己的怀里。  
我爱你。他说。两颗心脏在胸腔中跳动着相同的频率。  
Charles的手偷偷溜进了Erik的指缝，完美地填补上了他的空隙。他们十指交握，无名指根上的戒指被镀上了一层暖黄色。  
基诺沙不会下雪，他们的爱巢里也没有温暖的炉火。甚至在这个平安夜，他们都没有准备哪怕一棵圣诞树，一束槲寄生或是一条霓虹彩灯。  
Charles只收到了一个苹果——但这足以让他们在零点的钟声里忘情地拥吻了。  
毕竟他们已经收到了来自彼此的最棒的圣诞礼物——Erik的那份正安稳地睡在他的怀中，或许会在圣诞节的清晨微笑着向他道一声早安。  
至于Charles的那份——他的礼物紧紧地拥抱着他。那么明天早上我应该给他一个早安吻。蓝眼睛的教授勾了勾嘴角，在屋外一片隐约的圣诞歌声中沉沉睡去。

END.


End file.
